Pour choisir
by Ma0rie
Summary: Et si, suite aux révélations de Marcus, Tris avaient choisie une autre solution ? Une solution qui lui offrirait, à elle et ses amis, la liberté ? Mais à quel prix? Et quel sera celui de son retour ? La clôture ne serait-elle pas en réalité une cage dorée ? Rating T mais possibilité d'évolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les persos appartiennent à Veronica Roth, l'univers également, mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Attention!** Ne pas prendre en compte le tome 3. L'histoire débute quelques temps après les révélations de Marcus à Tris. Risque de spoil.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

* * *

><p>-On y est.<p>

Ils surplombaient la ville immense et sans fin, pleine de vie, de lumières et de bruit malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée.

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses larmes.

-On y est, répéta-t-elle.

Ils avaient réussis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, supporté. Après la mort, la peur et la colère. Après la solitude.

-Le plus incroyable c'est qu'il n'a pas menti

Ils étaient là, à scruter attentivement la ville qui s'épanouissait face à eux. Tellement différente de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Cet endroit sentait la liberté. La véritable liberté. Pas la mascarade qu'ils leurs faisaient miroiter à l'intérieur de la clôture.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, profitant du vent froid qui fouettait son visage.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Christina. Même après plusieurs jours de marche elle conservait son léger parfum de coco. Elles se tinrent l'une à côté de l'autre sans rien dire, dans le silence le plus complet, alors qu'à quelques pas plus au nord Uriah et Lynn exultait leurs joies, leurs colères, leurs fatigues et leurs peines aux travers de longs hurlements. Au bout de plusieurs longues seconde, la grande brune attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne :

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Beatrice comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là. Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

-Il a fait son choix. Il n'a pas voulu me croire. C'est son problème, parvint-elle à souffler.

Elle se tourna vers elle, plissa les yeux et arbora un air soupçonneux :

-La prochaine fois, dis-le avec un peu plus de conviction et j'y croirais peut-être.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais elle savait que son amie avait raison. Elle souffrait de son absence. De sa distance. Elle se sentait tellement, tellement seule. Malgré la présence de ses amis, de ce nouvel environnement plus que prometteur, de l'avenir presque radieux qui s'offrait à eux, elle ne parvenait pas à être heureuse. Juste fatiguée. Épuisée. Elle ne parvenait pas à réellement apprécier ce moment. Elle inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

-C'est un crétin, déclara finalement Christina en accentuant la pression sur sa main.

Tris lui offrit un triste sourire, bancale et qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire barrage aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et ne remarqua l'épais silence qui les entouraient seulement lorsque Uriah lui enserra les épaules dans une étreinte solide, et que Lynn s'assit en tailleur à ses pied.

-N'y pense plus Tris, quand nous y retournerons il s'en mordra les doigts.

Cette fois-ci, le demi-sourire qu'elle lui offrit était presque convaincant et reporta son attention sur la ville pleine de vie.

-Et en attendant, fit Lynn, allons vivre.

Ils crièrent leurs accord en levant le poing en l'air avant de descendre vers la cité de verre et de béton.

-Comment vont-ils nous accueillirent ? Demanda Uriah.

-Aucune idée. En héros, en demi-dieux, ou en star, proposa Christina.

-En paria, en criminelle, en erreurs de la nature contra Lynn.

L'ex-sincère leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant :

-Haut-les-cœurs Lynn ! Soit un peu plus optimiste !

-Je suis réaliste, grinça l'autre. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, on nous a plus souvent traités comme des assassins que comme des héros.

Uriah ricana mais n'intervint pas plus.

-En expérience, intervint Tris. Ils vont peut-être nous traités comme les résultats satisfaisant d'une expérience.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ils y avaient tous réfléchit. Mais ils avaient bien en tête leur mission : récolter des preuves pour ensuite les soumettre aux habitants de la clôture. Pour qu'enfin, ils puissent choisir en leurs âmes et conscience.

Enfin, s'ils s'en sortaient vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque Tris se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait et l'homme qui l'a fixait. L'ancien dortoir des transfères. Et Will. Comme au premier jour : cheveux blond hirsute et la petite ride entre ses yeux verts céleris. Elle se redressa immédiatement dans son lit.

-Will, geignit-elle en se frottant les yeux, c'est toi ?

Serait-ce un rêve ? Tout ce qu'elle à vécue ? Endurer ? La tentative de putsch des Érudits ? La mort de sa mère ? De son père ? Tout ?

-Will, insista-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Sans rien dire, sans bouger.

La blonde sauta de son lit et se précipita vers son ami qu'elle enlaça étroitement contre elle.

-Mon dieu Will... J'ai fais un cauchemar terrible, si tu savais !

Elle recula un peu pour le dévisager avec un large sourire.

-Tout est ta faute.

Tris cligna des yeux, surprise par le ton froid et distant de son ami. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

-Pardon ?

Il bougea si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing qu'il lui envoya dans la mâchoire. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, la main sur la joue, et buta contre un mur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de mur à cet endroit. Elle tourna les yeux et croisa le regard de sa mère mais cette dernière, arme à la main, se jeta sur elle.

Tris la repoussa et esquiva un coup de pied latéral de Will avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Tout est ta faute, hurla sa mère.

La blonde se retourna et scruta le sombre couloir. Natalie et Will était toujours à ses trousses. Elle hoqueta et accéléra, l'angoisse et la peur lui étreignant le cœur comme un étaux. Elle trébucha sur une irrégularité du sol et tomba s'écorchant au passage les paumes des mains et les genoux. Les larmes commencèrent à flouter sa vision quand elle tenta de se relever mais on la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Sa tête frappa fort contre la pierre, et, pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit que des étoiles mais quand sa vision se rajusta, c'est le visage emplit de rage de son père qu'elle identifia. Il lui saisit le cou et lui cogna à nouveau la tête contre le mur.

-Tout est ta faute, répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Beatrice se dégagea et lui administra un coup de coude dans le visage avant de s'enfuir. Elle continua sa course pendant de longues secondes et se stoppa lorsqu'elle reconnue le gouffre. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et tenta de réfléchir alors qu'elle entendait, au loin et malgré le bruit des puissants remous, les cris de rage de Will, Natalie et Andrew.

-Tris.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le bleu profond des yeux de Tobias. Un sanglot lui échappa et elle se précipita sur lui pour le serrer contre elle. Le soulagement la renversa et elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Dans les bras de Tobias elle était en sécurité.

Il se pencha sur elle, et, à l'instar de Will, lui murmura :

-Tout est ta faute.

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de réaliser, il l'a fit basculé par-dessus la rambarde et lui enserra le cou d'une main, la maintenant au dessus du vide où l'eau furieuse bouillonnait.

-Tout est ta faute, répéta-t-il avant de la lâcher.

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, seule, au milieu de son grand lit. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta d'inspirer pour reprendre son calme.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de panique muette elle repoussa les draps et posa un pied sur le parquet froid, mais cette sensation lui fit du bien, la ramena un peu plus à la réalité. Sa réalité.

-Stupide, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour tenter de l'encrer encore un peu plus à son monde.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine high-tech en marbre noir et inox et se versa un verre d'eau tout en laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtre. Elle vivait au centième étage d'une tour new-yorkaise haut-de-gamme, surplombant bien des immeubles et se payant par la même une vue imprenable. Elle adorait ça. Voir le monde bouger, évoluer. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Pour elle, c'était une échappatoire. Grâce à se mouvement constant, parfois étourdissant, elle parvenait presque à oublier le passer. Presque. Quand elle s'arrêtait tout lui revenait en masse. Ce cauchemar n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle.

-Il faut vraiment que je passe à autre chose, souffla-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ça faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'elle se murmurait ça toutes les nuits.

Et comme toutes les nuits, elle enfila un bas de jogging et un débardeur, tous deux noirs puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à porter d'autre vêtements même si de ce côté-ci de la clôture le choix était beaucoup, beaucoup plus vaste, au plus grand bonheur de Christina.

Ensuite Beatrice se dirigeait comme toutes les nuits vers l'ascenseur privée qui l'emmenait directement au dernier étage qui avait était transformé en salle de sport et était uniquement destiné aux habitants de l'immeuble. Il y avait largement de quoi la maintenir dans une forme plus que convenable : vélo d'appartement, tapis de course, banc de muscu', sac de sable, ring, et quelques tapis de yoga.

Comme à chaque fois elle était seule dans la salle -il n'était pas encore quatre heures du matin- et en profita pour s'étirer avant l'arriver d'Uriah.

En général il était celui qui arrivait après elle et de ce fait, ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

Lorsque son ami la rejoignit, il était bientôt cinq heures du matin et elle entamait son troisième kilomètres sur le tapis de course.

-Salut, fit-il en s'appuyant à la machine.

Elle lui sourit tout en poursuivant.

-Cauchemar ?

-Comme depuis qu'on a quitté Chicago, souffla-t-elle. Et toi ?

Ils avaient appris le nom de leur ville quelques heures à peine après leur arrivés à New-York.

-Aussi.

Tris vit le regard d'habitude si chaleureux de son ami se voiler et s'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs. Elle le laissa faire. Elle savait que chacun d'entre eux avaient abandonnés une part d'eux-même à l'intérieur de la clôture.

-Tu viens, fit-il quelques secondes plus tard en se dirigeant vers le ring.

Tris arrêta le tapis et emboîta le pas à son ami. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'enfiler les protection puisque ça aurait été une insulte à leur instinct d'audacieux.

Elle monta sur le ring et s'étira légèrement.

-Prête à recevoir ta raclée ?

La blonde ricana et se plaça en position d'attaque :

-Rappel moi le score, déjà ?

-C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été à fond avec toi.

Tris ricana et fit un pas vers lui le faisant reculer.

-Ou parce que tu n'en a pas le temps.

Puis elle se jeta sur lui. Il para et lui balaya les jambes, la clouant au sol mais avant qu'il est le temps de lui asséner le moindre coup elle attrapa sa cheville et tira d'un coup sec dessus le faisant lui aussi tomber, puis, avec une rapidité déconcertante, s'installa à califourchon sur son ventre et lui colla deux directe du droit dans la mâchoire.

Uriah lui saisit la gorge et serra avant de la repousser. Ils se redressèrent tout les deux et se positionnèrent se scrutant longuement avant de repartir à l'attaque. Poings, pieds, coudes, ils enchaînaient leurs attaques et leurs parades sans faiblir, chacun faisant preuve d'originalité.

-Allez, pète-sec, du nerf, souffla-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, luttant contre les souvenirs qui tentaient, une fois encore, de faire surface. Et comme pour se venger et lui prouver qu'elle avait « du nerf » elle lui colla un violant coup de pied latérale dans les côtes.

Sous la violence du coup il expulsa l'air de ses poumons et trébucha. Tris en profita pour lui asséner un violent uppercut, le clouant au sol, ce qui lui permit de rempoter son combat. Elle se laissa tomber à son tour tout en inspirant et expirant lentement pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leur petites séances d'entraînement étaient en faîte des exutoires leurs permettant d'évacuer leurs frustrations, leurs colères, leurs tristesses. Une sorte de thérapie, en somme.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui, l'interrogea Uriah en se relevant et en lui tendant une main.

Elle s'en saisit, se releva et se dirigea vers la fontaine à eau.

-Rendez-vous avec Green, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Et toi ?

Il lui emboîta le pas et vida plusieurs verres d'eau avant de répondre :

-J'aime pas trop ce gars, marmonna-t-il en ignorant sa question.

Tris ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait que l'agent Green ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès de ses amis mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce dernier était chargé de leur prise en main et de leur sécurité depuis leur arrivés à New-York.

-Et il te veux quoi cette fois ?

La blonde haussa les épaules en s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche :

-Aucune idée. Il va vouloir parler des trucs habituelles. Du plan pour ouvrir Chicago, de nos situations et tout le toutim...

Son ami la fixa en plissant les yeux et s'approcha d'elle :

-Dis-moi, il te draguerait pas un peu ?

Tris rougit furieusement tout en se détournant pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

-N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi il me draguerait, d'abord, grogna-t-elle pour tenter de masquer son embarras.

Uriah ricana tout en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur :

-Parce que tu es toi. Intelligente, courageuse et belle.

Elle rougit derechef et secoua la tête violemment tout en se dégageant.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries. Et puis, même si c'était le cas je ne peux pas.

Le jeune homme souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il savait pourquoi elle ne pouvait -voulait- pas et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il connaissait parfaitement sa situation et il savait qu'elle méritait de passer à autre chose et non pas de se punir ou de s'accrocher au passé. Quatre avait choisit de ne pas la croire. Pire, il l'avait rejeté. Alors non, pour lui, Quatre ne méritait plus Tris depuis longtemps. Uriah allait répliquer et lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée lorsque les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent sur Christina et Lynn. Elles étaient pâle et avaient l'air paniqué.

-Quoi, demanda Tris en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas vigoureux.

-Il... Chicago. Les sans-factions ont prit le pouvoir, fit Christina, livide.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, nullement inquiète pour sa ville natale :

-Depuis un bout de temps, déjà.

Lynn secoua la tête et se planta devant Tris :

-Green nous a appelés. Les sans-factions ont réussi à mettre la main sur un groupe de rebelles qui refusaient de se rendre. Ils ont été jetés en prison et vont bientôt être jugés pour trahison.

Uriah fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas et c'était normale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils recevaient ce genre de nouvelle et comme à chaque fois ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose.

Lynn reprit et le désespoir s'entendait très clairement dans sa voix :

-D'après Green, Shauna et Zeke feraient partis de ce groupe.

Tris comprit. Tout comme Uriah qui devint aussi pâle que ses amies.

-Il faut y aller, déclara-t-il. On entre, on les tirent de là et on se casse.

L'ancien Audacieux n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Son frère était en danger et même s'il l'avait laissé à l'intérieur de la clôture deux ans plus tôt, il savait que tôt ou tard il irait le chercher. Il en allait de même pour Lynn et Christina. Alors cette nouvelle ne faisait qu'accélérer ce qu'ils comptaient faire plus tard.

Néanmoins la panique et la peur les emplissaient leurs faisant perdre leurs sang froid.

-Il faut prendre le 4x4. Et des vivres parce que je suis quasi certaine qu'ils ne mangent pas à leur faim. Des armes aussi. Et des vêtements...

Christina et les autres continuèrent à débiter leur flots de paroles incessantes mais pour Beatrice il était désormais lointain. Comme si elle venait de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Zeke et Shauna étaient ses amis mais elle ne se pensait pas capable d'y retourner. Elle recula doucement pour se diriger vers les tapis de course. Il fallait qu'elle évacue ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur elle. Elle monta sur la machine et la poussa à la vitesse maximale.

Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, mais une part d'elle, l'ancienne Tris très certainement -celle d'avant la guerre, d'avant la trahison et la souffrance- l'audacieuse qui croyait aux actes de courage ordinaire, l'altruiste ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis y retourner sans elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils y retournent. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Elle accéléra sur le tapis de jogging, cherchant désespérément à se vider la tête.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision.

Les suivre et retourner dans cette enfer ou rester ici, à l'abri, à espérer les revoir un jour ?

Le danger ou la sécurité ?

Elle eut envie de pleurer en se souvenant que quelques années plus tôt elle n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde à y retourner, mais elle n'était plus cette fille.

-Tris ?

C'était Christina. Elle devait se douter de quelques chose. Ou pas. Après tout, elle était tout à son plan abracadabrantesque.

-Tu viens, enchaîna-t-elle s'en se rendre compte de son trouble.

Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra Uriah et Lynn qui s'approchaient d'elle. Beatrice arrêta le tapis de course et descendit de l'appareil pour faire face à ses amis.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller ?

Elle était maintenant seule au monde mais était-ce une raison pour abandonner la famille de ses meilleurs amis ?

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et tenta d'inspirer, en vain. Elle était beaucoup trop stressée pour respirer autrement que par des petits à-coups.

-C'est pas comme si nous avions tout notre temps, grogna Lynn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle était terrifier.

Son cœur s'emballait, les murs se rapprochaient et elle suait à grosse goûte. Puis elle croisa son regard -empli de terreur- dans un miroir de la salle et elle se souvint. Christina, au moment de dépasser la ferme des fraternels avait la même expression. Lynn aussi. Et Uriah n'avait eu de cesse de lui tenir sa main.

Il y a plus de deux ans de ça, lorsqu'elle avait suppliée ses amis de la suivre ils avaient étés terrifiés par l'inconnu mais ils avaient abandonnés famille et amis pour la suivre alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple hypothèse. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner maintenant. Elle était terrifiée mais elle devait le faire.

Elle inspira profondément, faisant fit de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et déclara, la voix tremblante :

-Allons-y.

Le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je promets de nombreux flash-back pour expliquer leur voyage entre Chicago et New-york ainsi que leur intégration. Puis plus de détail sur l'agent Green !

Pour les personnes qui n'apprécient pas trop les OC sachez que l'agent ne sera qu'un personnage secondaire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça aide !

Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

A peine avait-elle prononcée sa phrase qu'elle la regretta. Ses amis, comme s'ils étaient prit de frénésie et qu'ils avaient oubliés toutes les règles basiques de sécurités, se lancèrent en direction de l'ascenseur tout en continuant d'établir leur petite liste : eau, gâteaux sec, bœufs séchés, trousses de premiers secours, armes...

Mais Tris, elle, n'était pas touchée par cette folie. Elle réussit à réfléchir calmement. A envisager le pire, et certainement pas le meilleur. Elle tenta d'établir un plan, mais sans la participation de ses amis et avec le manque d'information elle n'arrivait à rien d'autre que s'imaginer avec une balle dans la tête.

A leur arrivés à New-York les autorités leur avaient imposés une règle : ne pas retourner à l'intérieur de la clôture. Tris avait bien eu l'intention de la respectée mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle préférait assurée ses arrières. Alors que Lynn réfléchissait sur le nombre de bidon d'essence qu'ils devaient emporter, la blonde se saisit du téléphone de la cabine d'ascenseur et composa le numéro de l'agent Green. Il répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie :

-Agent Green à l'appareil.

-C'est Tris.

-Christina et Lynn vous ont expliquées pour vos amis ?

-Oui. Et je suppose que vous connaissez notre prochaine destination.

Elle entendit un bref soupir résigné à l'autre bout de l'appareil avant que l'agent ne reprenne :

-Oui je sais. D'ailleurs, faîtes en sorte de revenir vivants. Je prends de gros risque pour vous permettre d'y aller. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre et je sais que la mort de vos amis pourrait vous porter un coup fatale.

Tris ferma les yeux. Elle aurait espérée une autre réaction de la part de Green. Certes, il était celui qui les avaient prévenus, mais tout de même.

-Il va nous falloir une voiture.

-Un véhicule vous attend déjà dans le garage de votre immeuble avec tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

-Combien de temps pour rallier Chicago ?

-Si vous conduisez bien ? Douze heures. Je vais faire en sorte que vous ne connaissiez aucun ralentissement.

-Et comme je n'ai pas envie de courir dans toutes la ville à leur recherche dîtes-nous où ils sont.

-Vous allez rire, ricana l'agent.

-Je pense pas, cracha Beatrice en s'appuyant à la parois de la machine.

-Ils sont retenus prisonnier dans l'ancien siège des Audacieux. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour tenter de récupérer ses esprits. Le siège des audacieux ? Elle devait être en plein cauchemar.

-Si j'ai d'autres informations je vous en ferez part, conclut-il.

-C'est trop aimable, grinça-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de calme. Apparemment, le destin la poussait à retourner à l'intérieur de la clôture, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire.

Après onze heures d'une course effrénée, Uriah arrêta le gros 4x4 noir que leur avait prêté Green à plusieurs kilomètres de la ferme des Fraternels. Immédiatement, Tris sauta du véhicule pour prendre l'air et s'accroupir, la tête entre les genoux, jusqu'à ce que sa nausée passe. Elle avait horreur des transports. Voiture, bus, train, avion. A chaque fois elle avait l'impression que son estomac se retournait, se contractait et recommençait encore et encore.

-C'est pas croyable, ricana Lynn, tu sautes du centième étage d'un immeuble sans sourciller et tu es malade comme un chien chaque fois que tu montes dans une voiture !

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser son majeur dressé.

-Lynn, laisse la tranquille, souffla Christina en sortant à son tour du véhicule.

-Bon, on fait quoi, demanda Uriah en s'approchant de Tris pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

-On fonce dans le tas, lança Lynn.

-A quatre, rétorqua Christina, sarcastique.

-Pourquoi pas ? On est des audacieux, oui ou merde ?

Et le débat continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Tris récupéra peu à peu du poile de la bête ce qui lui permit d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les plans se succéder. Ils n'étaient pas forcément tous mauvais, mais tous lui paraissaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop dangereux. Après la nausée, c'est la crise de panique qu'elle sentait poindre.

-Et toi Tris, tu en penses quoi, demanda Christina en se tournant vers elle.

-Zeke et Shauna sont prisonnier quelques part dans le siège des audacieux, ce qui peut être un avantage pour nous. On attend qu'il fasse nuit, on s'introduit dans la ville, on rallie le plus discrètement possible le siège-

-En train, demanda Uriah.

-Non, à pied, ce sera plus discret, répondit-elle.

-On peut passer par les souterrains, s'exclama Lynn.

-Quel souterrains, interrogea Christina.

-On les a trouvés il y a quelques années, Uriah, Marlene et moi, expliqua Lynn. Il nous emmèneront tout en bas de la fosse.

-Alors il faut qu'on se sépare, proposa Uriah. Deux en bas, et deux qui passe par en haut pour aller dans la salle de contrôle. Il faudra guider le premier groupe grâce aux oreillettes de Green.

Tris hocha la tête. C'était vraisemblablement le meilleur plan. Elle le trouvait encore beaucoup trop dangereux mais, petit à petit, elle se faisait à l'idée que tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée à New-York elle ne serait pas en sécurité.

-Lynn et Christina vous irez dans la salle de contrôle. On va évitez au maximum les caméras. Ils pensent tous que nous sommes morts, autant ne pas les détromper. Et puis, comme ça, les membres de vos familles que nous ne pourrons pas embarquer seront en sécurité.

Uriah toussota et lui demanda en se passant une main sur la nuque, visiblement gêné :

-Et si on trouve Quatre ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. La douleur était encore là, vivace et cuisante. Lui rappelant encore et encore qu'il avait choisi de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir, elle ne voulait pas rouvrir une blessure à peine cicatrisée mais elle ne pas non plus l'abandonner. C'est la voix serrée qu'elle répondit :

-Je ne pense pas qu'on le trouvera dans une cellule. Après tout, c'est le fils d'Evelyne.

-Mais il ne fait pas parti du gouvernement, lui rappela Christina. Green nous l'auraient dit.

Beatrice croisa le regard de ses amis avant de secouer la tête :

-Faîtes comme vous voulez. Par contre si vous voyez Marcus...

-Ouais, on sait, souffla Christina.

-Il est quel heure, demanda Lynn après un long silence pesant.

Uriah jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre :

-Bientôt dix-huit heures.

-Alors préparons nous. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, ordonna Tris.

Elle se détourna de ses amis pour se diriger vers le coffre du 4x4. Elle décida de s'occuper au maximum l'esprit pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs l'envahir et la perturber. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre se genre d'écart, elle se laisserait envahir une fois chez elle, dans la sécurité rassurante de son appartement. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait se montrer courageuse une dernière fois.

-Tiens.

Elle tourna la tête pour fixer l'arme que lui tendait Uriah. Elle n'avait plus tenu d'arme depuis le massacre des altruistes et apparemment son blocage n'était pas passé. Elle en avait des sueur froide rien que d'imagier se truc sur elle.

-Je sais que c'est dur, fit Uriah, mais on risque d'en avoir besoin. S'il-te-plaît.

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser lorsque qu'elle se souvint : Zeke et elle, rigolant, un pistolet de paintball à la main. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Tris inspira longuement avant de tendre la main. Uriah déposa l'arme dans le creux de sa paume et elle la coinça dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Un paintball, se murmura-t-elle pour se réconforter.

Elle vérifia à plusieurs reprise que rien avait été oublié, que les oreillettes fonctionnaient, que les armes étaient chargées, et ce jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se coucher.

-On y va, trépigna Lynn qui était apparemment en mal d'adrénaline.

-On y va, confirma Tris en se mettant en route.

Le voyage jusqu'à la clôture fut un supplice pour les nerfs de Beatrice. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retrouver la sécurité de son appartement. Le bruit de la ville sans cesse en mouvement. Le silence qui régnait ici était pesant pour elle. Angoissant. Il évoquait la douleur, la peur, la mort. Il ravivait tout ses cauchemars. Le stress et la course contre la montre ne faisaient rien pour la rassurer. Des images de morts, de souffrances et de tortures se succédaient dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Ses mains se couvraient de sueur et elle tremblait. Le pistolet, soigneusement logée entre ses reins et recouvert par son t-shirt à manche longue et sa veste en cuir ne faisait rien pour la calmer bien au contraire. Elle avait beaucoup trop conscience de sa présence. Elle savait qu'Uriah tenait à ce qu'elle le garde mais elle songeait vraiment à le balancer. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se débrouillerait bien mieux sans ça. Mais elle savait aussi que ce genre d'arme pouvait faire la différence. « Un paintball. Un paintball. », ne cessait-elle de se répéter pour lui éviter la crise d'angoisse.

-On arrive, chuchota Christina.

Tris cligna des yeux et fixa l'immense clôture qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait plus fait attention à leur progression. Elle inspira et déglutit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20 h 48.

-N'oubliez pas, chuchota-t-elle, on doit être dans la voiture à rouler à tombeau ouvert avant le lever du soleil.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se diriger en courant le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible en direction d'une ouverture discrète dissimulé par les hautes herbes.

A ce moment, ils devaient faire preuve d'une extrême prudence, et, de ce fait, ils décidèrent d'entrer chacun leur tour dans la ville et d'avancer de plusieurs mètres avant de donner le feu vert au suivant. Au moment où Tris dépassait la clôture pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, allongés à même le sol, elle se fit la remarque que la nuit à venir serait très certainement l'une des plus longues de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Que les sentiments de Tris son assez clairs... Un peu d'action dans le chapitre à suivre !<p>

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça aide !

Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Uriah et Tris courraient dans les sombres couloirs qui entouraient la Fausse. La jeune femme ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux au cadran de sa montre : 23 h 57. Le trajet en toute discrétion avait été plus long que prévu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état des nerfs de la jeune femme.

Uriah et elle attendaient avec impatience que Christina et Lynn les contactent pour les guider. Ils avaient décidés de rester en mouvement. Les couloirs sombres étaient désert mais Uriah et elle ressentaient très clairement la différence. L'ambiance qui y régnait était froide et lugubre. Ce n'était plus la tension survolté d'antan. A moins que ce soient eux qui est énormément changés.

-Vous êtes là ?

Tris et Uriah poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Christina résonner dans leurs oreilles.

-Tout va bien, demanda Uriah.

-Oui. On a neutralisées deux gardes. Des sans-factions à peine entraînés.

-Guidez-nous, rétorqua Tris, de plus en plus tendue.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Pas entendre. Elle voulait se diriger droit en direction de Shauna et Zeke, les récupérer et se tirer sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne voulait plus de sang sur les mains. Elle avait déjà assez de victimes dans ses cauchemars.

-J'y crois pas, souffla Lynn.

-Quoi, lança Uriah, lui aussi très nerveux.

-Ils ont transformés les dortoirs des novices en cellules.

-Cherchez-les, Ordonna Tris, nous on y va.

-Faîtes attention. Il y a des gardes. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont armés. Mais ces abrutis jouent aux cartes.

La blonde déglutit. Elle n'allait pas y couper.

-Zeke et Shauna ne doivent pas être loin, dit Uriah.

Ils s'élançaient à toute vitesse dans le dédale de couloirs sombre, gardant la tête baissé quand ils arrivaient près d'une caméra de surveillance.

-Là, cria Christina.

-Moins fort, cracha Tris. Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, mais pour elle, ils étaient plus bruyant qu'une armée de cents milles hommes.

-Ils sont tous dans le dortoir des natifs. Zeke, Shauna, Marcus, Quatre et d'autres, récita Lynn.

Uriah stoppa net sa course et se tourna vers Beatrice. Il lui attrapa les épaules et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

-Il t'a abandonné Tris. C'est toi qui choisie. On peut très bien l'envoyer dans les vapes et le laisser en plan pendant qu'on récupère les autres.

Elle toisa son ami et plissa les paupières :

-Je ne suis pas comme ça Uriah et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ici, quoi qu'il est pu faire. On y va. Les filles ?

-Oui, firent-elles immédiatement.

-Restées encore en place. Vous vous retirerez quand on aura quitté le secteurs des dortoirs. On se retrouvent à la clôture, ordonna-t-elle en reprenant sa course.

-OK, acquiesça Christina.

C'est dans un silence tendu qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Tris avait les mains moitent et le cœur battant la chamade mais elle ne se démontait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du dortoir des natifs elle se tourna vers Uriah et lui murmura :

-Couvre-moi.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Ils entendaient les rires gras et les plaisanteries grivoises que s'échangeait les hommes. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage puis ils s'élancèrent :

-Merde ! T'es qui toi, cracha un des garde en se levant.

Elle n'attendit pas plus avant de lui balancer un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le deuxième sans-faction se leva enfin, libéré de sa surprise. Il se précipita sur elle en courant, mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide. Elle l'esquiva facilement et lorsqu'il se retrouva dos à elle, elle lui décocha un violent coup de pieds au milieu du dos. Il tomba à quatre pattes et Tris en profita pour lui donner encore un coup de pied dans le visage. C'est là qu'Uriah intervint pour frapper le premier sans-faction qui se tenait toujours la mâchoire après le coup de Tris.

-Trop facile, commenta le jeune homme.

-Tu trouves aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Si vous voulez de la difficulté je vais vous en donner, intervint Lynn, trois sans-faction débarquent, certainement pour prendre la relève.

-Bordel !

-Ils sont où ?

-Ils viennent de descendre du train, leur indiqua Christina.

Tris acquiesça puis se tourna vers Uriah :

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de ses deux guignols.

Elle vit dans ses yeux l'hésitation et insista :

-Je te rejoins dés que j'ai terminée.

Il hocha la tête, convaincu. Puis sans perdre plus de temps il poussa la porte du dortoir pour se figer sur le seuil quand il croisa le regard de son frère.

-Uriah, souffla-t-il.

L'émotion entre les deux frères étaient palpable. Uriah déglutit avant de s'approcher de la cellule de Zeke, ignorant royalement les autres détenus.

-Recul, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il obtempéra sans poser de question avant qu'Uriah ne dégaine son arme et tire dans la serrure. Aussitôt la porte ouverte les frères se tombèrent dans les bras, s'enfermant dans leur propre monde.

Zeke pensait que son petit frère était mort et il s'était presque fait à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait vu passer la porte. Joie. Peur. Doute. Colère. Espoir. Toutes ces émotions s'entre-choquaient, le laissant fébrile. Son petit frère était là! Vivant!

-Je te croyais mort, espèce d'enfoiré, dit-il en le repoussant.

Uriah se contenta de reculer tout en souriant avant de se diriger vers la cellule de Shauna :

-On a pas le temps, je vous expliquerez tout plus tard.

-Lynn, demanda son amie.

-Salle de contrôle avec Christina. Elles vont bien. T'inquiète.

Il fit sauter sa serrure puis se tourna vers la cellule de Marcus :

-Mon gars, on vous en doit une belle !

Le père de Tobias croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa les yeux :

-C'est comment à l'extérieur ?

-Génial, répondit Uriah. Vraiment. On peut-être qui on veux. Ce qu'on veux. On est heureux là-bas.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous chercher avant, cracha Shauna.

-C'est pas si facile. Mais pour faire court le plan n'est pas encore au point.

Il fit sauter la serrure de Marcus puis se tourna vers celle de Quatre qui n'avait toujours pas parler.

-Beatrice est venue avec vous, demanda l'ex leader altruiste.

-Ouais, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais subitement, il n'était plus si sûr de libérer Quatre. Il savait dans quel état émotionnel se trouvait son amie après sa discussion avec Eaton. Il l'avait brisée. Délaissée. Abandonnée. Il ne s'était pas souciée d'elle une seule seconde. Alors pourquoi devait-il se soucier de lui ?

-Bouge toi Uriah, intervint Christina. Tris a besoin d'aide.

Le frère de Zeke souffla avant de fusiller Quatre du regard :

-Dis un mot et je t'en tire une dans la tronche, connard.

Et, à l'instar des autres il fit sauter le cadenas. Il tourna les talons et avant qu'il puisse sortir des dortoir un autre détenu l'interpella :

-Et nous ?

Uriah ne perdit pas son temps à le regarder :

-Nous viendrons vous chercher, mais pas maintenant.

-Quoi ?

Les prisonniers commencèrent à faire de plus en plus de bruit, n'appréciant pas être abandonnés.

-Il est hors de question qu'on pourrissent ici comme des chiens, sort nous d'ici gamin ou-

Une détonation lui coupa la parole. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et pendant une seconde, chacun des protagonistes se contentèrent de se dévisager, n'osant même pas respirer. Puis le bruit sourd d'une arme qui tombe sur le sol et Uriah reprit ses esprit. Il sortit de la pièce sans même s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Tris, agenouillé près d'un sans-faction, les avant-bras rouge écarlate, tentant, en vain, d'endiguer le flot sanguin qui maculait le torse de l'homme.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, répétait-elle sans cesse, comme si c'est excuse allait sauver le garde.

Elle ne pouvait plus stopper les larmes qui dévalaient son visage tuméfié se mêlant au sang et à la sueur. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était un accident.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence.

Elle l'avait tué.

-Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle, tout est ma faute, je suis désolée..

-Dépêchez-vous, hurla Lynn à travers l'oreillette, ils arrivent !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi plein d'action.. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, celui-ci.. Je trouve les retrouvailles entre Uriah et Zeke un peu fade..<p>

Laissez-moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, ça aide !

Merci pour vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Uriah ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se jeta à genoux face à Tris, saisit son visage pâle entre ses grandes mains et la secoua doucement :

-Tris, c'est pas le moment de craquer ! Il faut y aller ! Il faut s'en aller, maintenant !

La jeune femme resta figée, hoquetant entre deux sanglots sa litanie : « désolée, je suis désolée ». Uriah essuya ses joues pâles trempées par les larmes.

-Repousse ça. Tu sais le faire. Repousse les sentiments négatifs. Ignore-les, tu te focaliseras dessus plus tard. Quand nous serons tous à New-York.

Les autres perdaient patience, ils ressentaient bien l'urgence de la situation et mouraient d'envies de quitter l'endroit. Et puis ils ne comprenaient pas. Par le passé jamais ils n'avaient vu Beatrice Prior dans un tel état. Elle avait tuée Will, vue sa mère et son père mourir, elle avait grièvement blessé Eric et n'avait pas cillé lorsqu'il avait été abattu. Elle avait également était témoin de la mort de Marlene, et s'était jetée dans les maille du filet de Jeanine sans hésiter et jamais ils ne l'avaient vue craquer.

Mais là, ce n'était plus la même jeune femme qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Elle n'était même pas une pâle copie d'elle-même.

-Tu peux le faire, continua Uriah, de plus en plus pressant.

Il lui caressa gentiment la joue. Tobias serra les dents et fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Il ne s'expliquait même pas sa réaction. Il pensait qu'elle était morte dans sa fuite. La revoir maintenant et dans cet état le laissait dans une espèce d'état second dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper. Comme si son corps était détaché de son esprit.

Marcus, lui, avait comprit que la jeune femme était en état de choc. Il savait également qu'Uriah ne parviendrait pas à la faire réagir assez vite. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle tout en poussant le jeune homme et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

-Mais vous êtes malade, cria Uriah.

Marcus l'ignora. Il attrapa les bras de la blonde et la secoua violemment :

-Reprends-toi, bon sang, Beatrice !

Tris cligna des yeux et toucha sa joue endolorie du bout des doigts. Elle avisa rapidement la situation. Du sang. Partout. Elle avait tuée le garde. Puis son regard se posa sur Marcus, face à elle. Il avait un peu maigrit et ses cheveux, plus long formait de petites boucles grises serrées contre son crâne. Son regard était dur mais dépourvu de méchanceté. Puis elle repéra Tobias debout derrière son père, tendu comme un arc. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Lui aussi avait maigrit. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait ses joues et sa mâchoire, lui donnant un air plus sévère. Il y avait aussi Zeke et Shauna. Dans leurs yeux brillaient une lueur d'inquiétude.

Puis elle se rendit compte. Elle avait craquée. Et devant les autres.

La culpabilité, la peur, la panique, le stress, la colère, la solitude, les regrets tout ça l'avaient assaillie pour lui faire perdre contacte avec la réalité. Sa réalité. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de péter un câble. Uriah avait raison. Et Marcus aussi.

Elle inspira profondément, chercha du regard Uriah et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui promit-il.

Elle hocha la tête tout en cherchant le pistolet du regard qu'elle attrapa d'une main tremblante.

-Mouais, d'abord mieux vaux rentrer dard-dard à New-York !

La blonde se leva, immédiatement imitée par les autres.

-Il faut y aller, et vite, pressa Uriah. Les gardes arrivent.

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira à sa suite. Ils courraient dans les couloirs sombres, faisant résonner le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol en pierre. L'heure n'était plus à la discrétion. Leur but était de quitter la forteresse.

-Hé !

Tris se tourna pour voir la relève leurs courir après, arme à la main. La seconde d'après, ils tiraient.

-Merde, jura Uriah en se baissant.

Puis il se redressa, visa et tira. Il sut qu'il avait atteint sa cible lorsqu'un des sans-factions se retrouva au sol, se tenant la cuisse en hurlant.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de tirer. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Elle ne ferait que perdre des balles.

Elle tendit son pistolet, d'abord à Tobias, mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne voyait plus seulement l'homme qu'elle avait aimée, l'instructeur, l'ami ou le protecteur. Maintenant elle voyait en lui le fils d'Evelyne. La trahison, l'abandon, la solitude, la colère et le doute.

Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Et s'il avait été envoyait par sa mère ? S'il était, à l'instar de Caleb, un traite ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Alors sans plus hésiter, elle tendit son arme à Zeke, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance.

Tobias remarqua le geste de la jeune femme, mais dans l'instant T, il préféra ne pas se poser plus de question que cela. Il continua à courir, se repérant aisément dans le dédale de tunnel et faisant fit des balles qui sifflaient près de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps en se mettant à couvert. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils avancent, et vite.

-Où va-t-on, demanda Marcus, à bout d souffle.

Tris réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Le train était devenu trop risqué. Rejoindre la clôture à pied serait comme se peindre une cible au milieu du dos. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution :

-On trouve une voiture. Uriah, tu pourrait..

-Ouais, souffla-t-il, mais il faut d'abord trouver...

-Et Lynn, demanda Shauna, inquiète.

-Elle et Christina doivent très certainement être les plus tranquilles à l'heure actuelle, répondit Tris alors qu'ils voyaient enfin le bout du tunnel.

Ils y étaient presque. Ils touchaient au but. Les balles continuaient de fuser, tout comme les insultes, la fatigue était plus que présente, mais qu'elle importance ? La liberté était à porter de pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une balle fasse mouche.

Comme au ralenti, Tris vit Uriah s'arrêter pour viser et tirer sur le dernier homme à les poursuivre. Ce dernier avait très certainement alerté des renforts, mais le jeune homme ne tenait pas à savoir qu'il était encore suivit. Il réussit à l'abattre d'une balle dans l'abdomen, mais ce dernier, avant de s'écrouler, ne manqua pas de tirer une dernière fois. Ce projectile se logea dans la cuisse gauche d'Uriah qui tomba au sol, le visage crispé sous la douleur.

Tris écarquilla les yeux et fit demi-tour pour se précipiter aux côtés de son ami.

-Uriah, souffla-t-elle, la voix serrée par l'inquiétude.

Il grogna en faisant pression sur la plaie. La jeune femme retira sa veste, et, avec ses manches elle entoura la cuisse d'Uriah, juste au dessus de la blessure, avant de serrer afin de lui créer un garrot provisoire.

-Bordel, p'tit frère, s'inquiéta Zeke en s'approchant.

-Merde, ça fait mal, ricana-t-il.

-Il faut y aller, les pressa Marcus. Je peux allé chercher une voiture.

Tris se tourna vers le doyen pour le fusiller du regard. Elle récupéra l'arme d'Uriah et la serra entre ses doigts tremblants :

-Vous êtes sûr de savoir...

Le père de Tobias hocha la tête, alors Tris lui envoya l'arme pour ensuite se concentrer entièrement sur son ami :

-Je suis désolée Uriah.

Il se releva difficilement sur un coude pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

-On en reparlera plus tard. Allons-y.

La jeune femme le détailla du regard puis, à l'aide de Tobias, l'aida à se relever.

-Dans combien de temps les renforts pourraient être là ? Grogna Uriah alors qu'il s'appuyait sur Tris et Tobias.

-Cinq minutes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, annonça Shauna.

-Il faut y aller, lança Zeke.

Leurs rythme fut ensuite beaucoup, beaucoup plus lent, mais néanmoins, ils avançaient.

-Quand on sera rentrés à New-York, je te trouverais le meilleur médecin de la ville. Après, une fois que tu sera guéri, je te collerais ta raclée.

Le brun ricana :

-Rêve pas trop ! J'en ai assez de te laissée gagner !

-C'est quoi cette histoire, interrogea Zeke en scrutant le couloir d'un œil attentif.

-Tous les matins depuis qu'on vit à New-York on s'entraîne, et tous les matins je lui colle une raclée, expliqua Tris, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La salle de sport qu'il y a dans notre immeuble est chouette.

-Dans votre immeuble, demanda Shauna ?

-Vous verrez, éluda Tris.

Tobias la fixa du coin de l'œil, toutes traces de panique avait déserté son regard. Elle était redevenue la Tris qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas sa réaction. Néanmoins il ne pouvait nier la complicité qui les liaient, elle et Uriah. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être jaloux. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il l'avait laissé seule alors que, visiblement, son père n'avait pas menti.

Alors que sa mère, elle, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Il espérait pouvoir s'excuser un jour.

Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, ils furent tous soulagé quand l'air frais leur caressa le visage.

-Où est Marcus, bordel, cracha Shauna.

-Il va arriver, répondit Tris, aux aguets.

-J'aurais pu y aller à sa place, au moins vous auriez été sûr de mon retour, lança Tobias.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle cherchait volontairement ses yeux bleus nuit :

-Non, lâcha-t-elle, du tac-au-tac. Je ne te fais pas confiance, et, pour être franche, je m'attends à chaque instant à ce que tu décides d'appeler ta mère pour lui signaler notre position.

Un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal. Elle doutait de lui à ce point ?

-Je ne suis pa-

-Permet moi d'en douter.

Il grogna et s'approcha d'elle, laissant presque Uriah tomber.

-Ne remets jamais mon intégrité en doute, gronda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, mais il n'y avait strictement rien d'agréable dans son expression. Elle était froide et dur.

-Je ne remets pas ton intégrité en doute, je suis juste certaine que pour te faire aimé de ta maman tu vendrais ton âme plus celles de tes amis au diable.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter d'endiguer son flot de colère. C'était peine perdu.

-Tu ne serais pas simplement jalouse ? Parce que la mienne de mère est encore en vie, et tu reporte toute cette rage, toute cette frustration sur Evelyne.

Elle se figea et devint pâle comme la mort.

Le sang d'Uriah e fit qu'un tour. Blessé ou pas il fit un pas en direction de l'ami de son frère et lui asséna un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire.

-Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré !

Marcus arriva enfin, au volant d'une vieille camionnette. Tris se rendait bien compte que l'état de marche du véhicule était un véritable miracle.

-On y va, coupa-t-elle.

Elle savait que Tobias aurait répliqué. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait pas ne serait-ce une seconde qu'elle se vengerait. Elle ferait tout pour en tout cas.

Shauna et Tobias prirent place aux côtés de Marcus alors que Zeke, Uriah et Tris, s'installèrent sur le plateau, à l'arrière.

La blonde attrapa la main du plus jeune des frères et la serra en signe de réconfort. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, il transpirait et tremblait. La fatigue et la douleur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

-On va y arriver, souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

-J'espère.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui seront, j'en suis sûre, présente.

Ensuite, je remercie mes lecteurs !

**Anna : Comme tu peux le voir le rapprochement Tris/Tobias n'est pas pour tout de suite...**

**Tu n'aimes pas Uriah ?! Personnellement, il me fait vraiment rire !**

**Merci !**

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

Merci !


End file.
